Claire Iomaire
|Row 4 title = House: |Row 4 info = Iomaire |Row 5 title = Occupation: |Row 5 info = Scout |Row 6 title = Affiliations: |Row 6 info = * ** * ** * **Iomaire |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Family: |Row 8 info = Colin Iomaire, brother Edrick Iomaire, brother}} Claire Iomaire, also known as Claire an Iomaire was a member of the House of Iomaire and by extension, the Iomaire clan. Sister of Lord Colin Iomaire of Cleftridge, she hailed from the Ashen Coast in the Kingdom of Gilneas. Though she appeared to be a standard member of Gilnean nobility, she was in fact a spy for the Galuyn Wickers. A member of the Iomaire clan, she and the Chillborn people adopted Gilnean fashion and innovations in order to infiltrate their society. She was believed to have fallen in the line of duty defending Gilneas from the Forsaken in the opening clash of the invasion of Gilneas, but in fact survived the battle by deserting. Though the Chillborn clans' purpose was to pretend to be loyal to Gilneas, Claire in particular took advantage of everything the Gilneans offered her that she could turn against them. She became an extremely skilled marksman, carrying a brace of flintlock pistols on her person at all times along with a sniper that she kept long after her desertion. Four years after the battle for Mount Hyjal, High Commander Harric Darkwind was tasked with taking the Blades of Greymane beyond the Greymane Wall under special circumstances. Seeing this as an opportunity, Claire was tasked with enlisting in the Blades to spy on them and the outer world. Serving under Sir Harric, she accompanied them beyond the Wall. Lithe and swift on her feet, she served as a scout in the brigade during their ventures beyond Silverpine, and she took advantage of her noble junior officer rank to stay informed of what went on within the inner workings of the Blades. When the Greymane Wall was shattered by the Cataclysm, the Blades of Greymane were the first responders, clashing with the Forsaken as they attempted to break the Gilnean defenses. Despite their motivations and cause, the Blades fell under the undead war machine. Claire's body was never retrieved, and presumed deceased she was "posthumously" awarded with the Gilnean Cross of Valor. Following the discovery of the truth behind the Chillborn clans several years later, it was suggested to have her award rescinded, but ultimately it was kept, both to honor the sacrifice she was believed to have made alongside the Blades and as an ironic insult to the Iomaires' attempt to subvert Gilneas. In truth, Claire deserted from the field of battle when the tide turned against Gilneas. Taking to the shadows, she used her new legally dead status to remain beneath notice. She still kept tabs on her clansmen, waiting for the time to return and enact the great betrayal. However, she did not hear about it when it finally happened, and so it was in dismay that she later learned that the Chillborn mission had come to an end without her. Only years later did she return, upon hearing of what her brother did to the Iomaire when he joined the Gnarled Confederation. Incensed at both him and Kolrick, she traveled to the Warrior Isles to confront Colin and avenge the Iomaire that were killed as part of the Confederation's machinations. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Galuyn Category:Chillborn Category:Rogues Category:Hunters